dan_tdm_the_diamond_minecartfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Trayaurus
Doctor. "Dr." Trayaurus is a Scientist villager. He helps DanTDM with all of his experiments and mods. He sometimes does a machine that could fail sometimes. He is also a friend and companion of DanTDM. He gathers stuff to do the experiment and tests it with Dan. He is married to Bristol Milam and the father of Herbert. Personality He's a prankster most of the times. He pranks Dan. He's smart and also kind. He sometimes does stupid things that can sometimes malfunction. Appearance He's a white cloaked villager. He looks like an ordinary librarian villager. In the Sims 4, he looks more like a Human, with a pointy Nose and a grey Jacket. In Garry's Mod, he has the same model as Isaac Kleiner. History Origin Trayaurus first appeared in Dan's "Carboniferous" mod. He was an explorer and he betrayed Dan so he got a second chance. He became a friend and companion of Dan. When it was Dan's birthay he gave him a gift which was a dog. Then he accidentally killed Grim by mistake but revived him later. He still continues to test with Dan in his Minecraft Mod Showcases. Trayaurus is the best companion Dan could ever have, besides Grim. How I Met Dr. Trayaurus In the video, Dan met Dr. Trayaurus after he moved to his new house beside the lab. Because it was so distracting, he can't even sleep. A day later, he broke in the lab by using a lever and Dr. Trayaurus said that he needs to pull the lever to make, suprisingly, a fart sound. That's when he and Dr. Trayaurus first met. Minecraft XBOX Trayaurus also appeared in Minecraft XBOX, visiting Dan in the TDMPire to continue testing with him. The Sims 4 Trayaurus moved into Willow Creek with Dan in the Sims 4. He became an Astronaut and married Bristol Milam, later becoming the father of Herbert. Trayaurus' mother Trayaurus' lab was originally his mother's, but one night, before Trayaurus met Dan, a bolt struck her, turning her into a witch. After that night, Trayaurus never saw his mother, until Dan and him went on an adventure to find the legendary Golden Chest. Dan challenged Trayaurus to go inside the witch's hut he found, but the witch pranked Trayaurus by testing a black apple on him, to turn his nose bright green. When Dan saw that, he wanted to take revenge on the witch by using a "de-witching potion". He made it, went with Trayaurus back to the hut, threw the potion on the witch who turned to a villager, and Trayaurus found out she was his mother. Trayaurus' mother also appears in Dan's "Trayaurus gets old" video. Trayaurus wanted to be young again, so he purchased an "age apple" which was supposed to make him younger. He ate it, but instead of being young, he turned older. So Dan went with him to his mother's hut, to make him young. Afterlife He spends time with Dan in experiments and free time. He also invents stuff for Dan. He also has secret behind him about ruling the world. The Sims 4 Trayaurus, along with Dan, were created in Sims 4. Category:Characters Category:Sims 4 Category:Sims 4 characters Category:Sim Category:Villager Category:Doctor Category:Scientist Category:Classic Minecraft TDM Characters Category:Dr.Trayaurus